


Only Friend

by Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper/pseuds/Ink_and_Pen_on_Paper
Summary: Just a ghost, her mirror, and the boy who lives beside her.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Only Friend

Evan sat in the dusty attic of his grandparents' house. Beams of light shined through the small attic window, creating a bright square on the dark wooden floor.

He sat on the ground, leaning his head against the wall and listened to the steady clack of an old clock.

A photo with a cracked frame sat on the ground beside Evan. It displayed a young woman and man, holding a wriggling infant in their arms.

His grandparents had always fussed over any photo of his parents, but Evan never bothered. Sure, they were his parents, but why should he care about two people whom he had never met?

They had said that Evan's parents had died because of him. They had said that it was his fault. Evan had blatantly accepted it, whether it was the truth or not.

The faint screams of young children could be heard from outside. Evan turned his head, his cheek pressing against the wall.

A part of him longed for a childhood like that, a childhood of running around, playing with friends.

Instead, Evan had grown up scorned. His silver eyes had always seemed to pierce people's souls, and see things that others couldn't.

He didn't know about the first, but the second part was true.

Now, he sat in the attic, watching sunlight slowly stretch across the floor, waiting for the sun to finally set.

The moment the last flickers of sunlight disappeared, even stood up. His footsteps echoed off the wooden walls as he stepped forward, towards an old piece of furniture that was covered with a white cloth.

In a flutter of fabric, Evan whipped off the cloth, revealing a rusty, antique mirror.

The mirror, showed Evan's reflection, a boy with unkempt brown hair and silver eyes. The background however, was unnatural.

Behind Evan, was nothing more than wooden walls. The mirror however, reflected back a marble room with a red velvet couch.

When he had first shown his grandparents the mirror, he had been four.

It was then that he had realized that he could see ghosts. Evan's grandparents had only seen a normal reflection, and had thought of Evan's words as nothing more than child's play.

Evan reached over and touched the mirror, the cold glass sliding beneath his finger tips. He stepped away from the mirror, and waited.

The mirror shimmered at first, then slowly, a cloud of color began to manifest. Eventually, it took the form of a brown haired girl with empty eyes. She stood in a plain white dress.

She was Evan's only friend.

Evan smiled. "Hey Adalyn." Adalyn smiled back at Evan, and stepped out of the mirror.

She stretched. "Man it feels good to be out of that stuffy thing."

Evan scoffed. "It's only been a day."

Adalyn sniffed in response. "A ghost's time passes quicker than a human's time."

Evan shrugged. "You were in that mirror for over a century. You can last a day." Adalyn stuck out her tongue, scrunching up her nose, and floated the ceiling.

"Any new memories?" Evan glanced up at Adalyn

Adalyn shrugged. "Same old same old. Only thing I remember is getting stabbed to death. You should visit my world in the mirror sometime by the way."

Evan sighed walking towards the attic trapdoor. "At least wait until I die. God knows what's back there." He slipped the door open, and lowered himself onto the second floor of his house.

Adalyn floated through the ceiling. "No one's home right?"

Evan nodded, opening the door to his room. "Gran and Gramps are out today. Even if they were home, they wouldn't be able to hear me." He walked into his room and fell onto his bed, the springs creaking beneath his weight.

Adalyn floated up to the ceiling. "You should try to make some living friends some time."

Evan put his arms over his head. "Why bother? Human interaction is hard as is, and I have the reputation of ghost-seeing silver-eyed freak."

Adalyn pouted. "I bet that I had more friends than you when I was alive."

Evan smirked. "I bet not." Adalyn glared down at him.

A silence followed as both human and ghost got lost in their thoughts.

Finally Adalyn broke the silence. "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit." Evan nodded in response, closing his eyes.

Evan waited until he was certain that Adalyn had left. He opened his eyes and sat upright. He left his room, and hauled himself back up into the attic.

The mirror stood glistening in the moonlight. Evan walked over to it, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"What are you doing." Adalyn suddenly appeared behind Evan. Evan turned around.

"Get away from it." Adalyn glared at Evan, not seeming like the Adalyn that Evan knew.

Then he saw the knife.

Adalyn had the ghostly blade held in her hands behind her back. Evan looked back up to Adalyn's face, and flinched.

Her eyes no longer resembled that of a human's. Instead, where her eyes should've been, were empty sockets.

"I won't die again." Adalyn took a step towards Evan, withdrawing the knife from behind her back. Blood began to spread across Adalyn's dress, forming dark red blossoms.

"You'll die like I did." Adalyn hissed. "You'll die by the hands of your only friend, with the same blade which took my life." Blood began to trickle down Adalyn's face.

Evan slowly stepped back, fear shining in his eyes. The silvery moonlight glistened off of Adalyn's bloodstained figure.

She approached Evan, weilding the knife as if she knew how to use it.

Evan panicked, and started speeding up his pace, stepping away from Adalyn.

He needed something, anything, that he could use against her, to keep the murderous creature in front of him away.

The mirror.

Adalyn had always stepped out from within the mirror. For all Evan knew, that was her body after death.

Evan to the side as Adalyn lunged towards him, the knife barely missing his head. Evan dashed towards the other side of the attic, passing through Adalyn.

An old candleholder sat leaning against the wall and Evan snatched it up. He ducked as Adalyn flew at him a second time, but the knife nicked the back of his neck.

Blood trickled down the back of Evan's neck as he made a mad dash for the mirror.

Adalyn whipped around, just as Evan swung the candleholder forward.

An ear-splitting crash sounded as the mirror shattered, the reflective shards of glass falling to the ground.

Evan turned around, his feet bloody from the broken glass, and looked over at Adalyn. The ghostly girl stood in place frozen, before flickering and fading away into nothing.

The knife clattered to the ground as Evan walked over the broken glass to where a white cloth lay.

In a swift move, Evan covered up what remained of the mirror. He walked over the wooden floor, towards the trapdoor, and lowered himself onto the second floor, not bothering about his bloody footsteps.

It was things like that that had deterred him from social interaction to begin with.

He should've learned his lesson the first time.

_There are two types of ghosts: wisps, and poltergeists._

_A wisp is a ghost who either doesn't realize they are dead, or cannot find their way to the afterlife._

_A poltergeist has unfinished business, which can range from a simple homework assignment, to a murderous intent._

  
_In the end, it is best to stay away from all spirits, as no undead will ever bring good fortune._


End file.
